Finally
by over it
Summary: Naomily, set at the end of the twins' ep. read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or these amazing characters.**

**AN: Ok this is my Skins/Naomily story based on the twins' episode. Anyway i hope you'll enjoy it and please review.**

Naomi couldn't quite believe the scene unfolding in front of her, the look of utter hurt and betrayal etched upon Emily's pretty face tore at her heart. Watching Katie chase after her twin Naomi leaned back on one of the desks she'd only moments ago been pushed into by Katie, suddenly feeling weak at the knees, her heart hurt and her head was spinning.

Listening as the twins fought Naomi was rooted to the spot, her Emily was incensed, the hurt caused by Katie's maliciousness had pushed her over the edge and pulled her out of the dominant twins shadow, finally strong enough to defend herself. After all Naomi couldn't see a reason for Emily to not react this way, Emily felt she'd lost her and it was partly down to Katie her older twin, who should be there to look out for her, not attempt to humiliate and ruin her.

Hearing the twins' brawl spill out of the corridor and into the Love Ball Naomi followed, soon standing with the other spectators who were either watching in shock or attempting to fuel the twins' fight further. She wanted to pull Emily away from Katie, away from this mess and just hold her close and tell her that none of it mattered, JJ, Katie, nothing or no one because she, Naomi Campbell loved Emily Fitch with all her heart, but she didn't, she couldn't she knew that Emily needed to do this so she stood there with baited breath watching and waiting.

Emily took off her dress and shoes, all the while Naomi's blue eyes were glued to her as she shed Katie from her personality to become truly herself, telling Katie and the rest of the Love Ball that she was her own person and couldn't fix this and most importantly that she loved Naomi.

On first hearing Emily's words Naomi thought she'd misheard but as soon as Emily repeated herself, catching her eyes across the room, she knew that she wasn't wrong, this was it, she loved Emily back just as much and was no longer ashamed or confused of that fact. Silently she just held out her hand waiting patiently for Emily to come to her and it wasn't long before she did, the small redhead walked past her sister straight towards her, taking her hand in her own and smiling up at her. Naomi could only smile back as her heart fluttered before leading her girl out from the Ball.

Walking down the college steps the girls indulged in small talk about the eventfulness of the evening as Naomi prepared for her next words. "I love you too," there they were out and she truly meant them and Emily knew that, simply acknowledging them with a smile and an "I know," the two girls continued to walk hand in hand knowing they were heading for Naomi's house, Emily barefoot but seemingly unfazed by this fact, until Naomi reminded her asking if her feet were cold.

"I don't care, I'm with you," Emily said finally looking up at the blonde.

"I'm proud of you..... It can't have been easy," Naomi referred to the events that had just taken place leading to this moment. Both girls stopped in their tracks, turning to face one another.

"It wasn't but then none of this has been," Emily said looking into the blue eyes she could easily get lost in.

"I'm sorry," was all Naomi could manage as she pulled Emily to her into a much needed hug, holding her close she placed a delicate kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry too," Emily whispered into the tall blondes shoulder, closing her eyes in order to attempt to the stem the tears that were beginning to fall down her pale cheeks, gripping Naomi tighter. Feeling her shoulder beginning to get wet Naomi gently lifted the small redheads chin and placed a soft, loving kiss on her lips before wiping her tears away.

"Come on, let's get back to mine," Naomi smiled gently at Emily as she pulled back, re-linking their hands and with that they continued on their walk into the night, both glad to finally have each other truly.

**AN: I Hope you enjoyed reading, reviews are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed the first part, initially I was thinking of keeping it as a one shot but then I had an idea for another chapter or so. Anyway please enjoy and review afterwards. **

Naomi was content at this moment in time, she was in her bed with an amazing red haired girl who she loved, yes loved, snuggled up in her arms. Breathing deeply Naomi inhaled the sweet scent that was uniquely Emily, she heard a small sigh escape the smaller girls lips as her head rose and fell with Naomi's chest movements. Emily's hand meanwhile was lazily drawing random patterns on the blondes bare stomach occasionally daring to venture a little too far south, which would cause the blonde to momentarily stop breathing as her own hand gently caressed the smooth skin of Emily's back.

"You ok?" Emily asked softly breaking the silence.

Naomi smiled warmly at the sound of Emily's husky voice, she loved her voice that at times would comfort or relax her and then also had the ability to drive her wild with lust and want, just like the actual girl herself did.

"Yeah," Naomi squeezed the other girl to her briefly before continuing, "I couldn't be happier Hun," and Naomi meant it, Emily planted a delicate kiss over her heart, also revelling in this feeling of bliss, especially as this time around Naomi had called her 'Hun' in a loving sense compared to the harsh and verging on venomous tone she had spoken to her in earlier, a tone which had cut her to the bone and she never wanted to hear come from the girl she loved directed at her again.

Naomi placed a kiss on the top of Emily's head enjoying the feeling of soft red hair beneath her lips, before she gently lifted Emily's chin so that she could connect their lips, kissing her tenderly before pulling back and smiling as Emily went to deepen the kiss, her face registering a look of confusion at the sudden loss of contact.

"One thing on the mind hey? As if earlier wasn't enough for you," Naomi quirked an eyebrow for effect, her earlier smile now a full on grin, especially at Emily's adorable pout.

"When it comes to you babe I'm insatiable," Emily answered with a now matching grin after Naomi had once again given her a brief kiss, "So…. You still going to Cyprus for the summer?" she enquired, somewhat timidly, afraid of the words that would soon fall from the blonde's full and kissable lips.

"I'm still thinking about it," Naomi finally answered, feeling a pang of guilt when she saw the disappointment flash through Emily's eyes, as a small 'oh,' escaped her lips.

"So what about me? What about us? Where do we fit into your plans?" Emily had regained her composure and was now in full on rant mode, sitting up in bed, not caring that she was exposed. "I thought tonight meant something Naomi, I thought…" Naomi crashed her lips onto the red heads cutting her off instantly, Naomi could feel the cogs turning in Emily's head, turning as she fought with herself internally as to whether to the kiss the stunning blonde back or leave her like she'd been left so many times herself. Slowly, almost tentatively, Naomi felt Emily cave, beginning to feel her lips moving against her own, this didn't last for long though as Emily was soon kissing her with renewed hunger, gripping her neck as she felt the smaller girls hands push their way up into her blonde hair eliciting a small moan to build in her throat, escaping into the red heads mouth which gave Emily the perfect chance to deepen the kiss further by slipping her tongue swiftly through the parted lips.

After what felt like an age, Emily pulled back breathing heavily, her pale face visibly flushed, her anger now spent she sat gazing into the blue eyes before her, attempting to read the mysterious blonde but getting nothing and Naomi's smirk only added to her frustration.

"Ems I'm still thinking about going to Cyprus," Naomi began pausing once more when she saw confusion on Emily's face, "but not on my own. I'd like you to come with me, there's no way I could go without being with you for that amount of time. That's what I was going to say before but you didn't give me chance to finish," Naomi finally finished waiting patiently for Emily's reaction. Slowly Emily's smile returned, brighter this time as her words slowly sunk in, her own smile mirroring Emily's. Emily gave her one hard kiss on the mouth before wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you so damn much," Emily whispered into the blonde's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

**AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As always thank you for all your reviews so far.**

Since the night of the Love Ball Emily had been on cloud nine and nothing anyone said or did could alter that, not even Katie's occasional sly comments about Naomi, granted they were less frequent and she was trying to be somewhat civil to the mysterious blonde. Even her pervy little brother wasn't getting to her half as much, even when she caught him attempting to constantly spy on Naomi and herself when they were in bed or in the shower. Although usually he just tended to get a shoe or some other random object thrown in the general direction of his head, causing him to scarper pretty quickly.

The two of them had spent as much time together as possible over the previous few weeks, revelling in their relationship and newly admitted love, even more so now that it was out in the open. Even Emily's mum seemed to be as civilised as was possible for a vain Fitch, considering the conversation she'd previously had with Naomi. Naomi had eventually let slip about it to Emily who in turn had been horrified that not only had her twin been trying to obstruct their love but also her own mother who should in all reality be happy if her daughter was happy, and Naomi definitely made her happy, sometimes several times a night.

Now though the two of them were sat side by side aboard a flight to Cyprus, their hands laced and content smile making their eyes glitter. Naomi was trying to contain her excitement, wanting to remain her cool, calm and collected self, especially since Emily was almost brimming over with excitement. The red haired girl however didn't fail to spot little bursts of Naomi's excitement peek through such as the look of relief that consumed the beautiful blondes features and the tight squeeze of her hand as the plane took off.

Naomi glanced down at her shoulder and couldn't contain her smile at the sight before her eyes, her red haired lover was snoozing gently on her shoulder, she looked so peaceful with an air of innocence that made the blonde think devilish thoughts. The sight before her was enough to instil a sense of peace within herself, not caring that she was also tired, instead opting to place the softest of kisses on top of her head and gently untangled their hands, taking her notebook and pen she set about writing. Turning each page as quietly as possible in the hope of not waking her Emily knowing she must be exhausted since she'd barely slept the night before what with the last minute preparations and her barely containable over excitement, Naomi knew all of this because Emily has stayed at her house the night before and she had barely been able to get a wink of sleep herself. She'd tried everything in her power to get the red haired girl to sleep, she'd tried wearing her out, making love to her several times hoping that she'd succumb to sleep after orgasm, (not that Naomi minded trying this method several times throughout the night), with no such luck though she also tried tickling the smaller girl into submission, putting on a DVD which Emily only watched avidly for all of ten minutes. After holding her in her arms and talking to the red head softly only for her to get up randomly and start checking their luggage once more Naomi resigned herself to a sleepless night, settling for the few minutes she could grab here or there.

Luckily Emily awoke shortly before the plane was due to land, saving Naomi the unenviable task of attempting to rouse her sleeping beauty which she knew from first hand experiences didn't tend to be very pretty, Emily liked her sleep and could be a right grumpy little madam if she was woken up and Naomi realised that waking her up in a manner that always brought a smile to the smaller girls lips wouldn't be appropriate on a plane with countless other people.

"Hey sleepyhead," Naomi smiled warmly as she watched Emily yawn and stretch all with the cutest sleepy smile etched on her delicate features.

"Are we there yet?" Emily asked sounding almost childlike Naomi thought unable to suppress a bout of giggles.

"Look out the Hun, does it look like we're there?" At this Emily cocked her head to the right, pretending to be far from amused at her girlfriends wit, however not before stealing a quick glance out of the nearby window, taking in the white fluffy clouds which seemed to resemble her being at this moment in time.

"Did you not sleep?" Emily crinkled her brow, wondering how it was possible Naomi was still awake, feeling somewhat responsible for the taller girls lack of sleep.

"No, I got lost in my writing," Naomi held up her notebook scrawled with her delicate handwriting.

"Well I promise you'll get a good nights sleep tonight," Emily replied, leaning forward and capturing the blondes lips in a chaste kiss, before recapturing them, lingering enough for Naomi to pull them closer, wanting to deepen the kiss whilst running her slick tongue along Emily's bottom lip, begging for entrance into the warmth of her mouth. Entrance was swiftly granted and Naomi couldn't suppress the moan that escaped into the other girls mouth as their tongues danced until the need for air arose, both girls finally pulling back, Naomi biting her bottom lip as she was so accustomed to doing.

It wasn't long though until the view outside the window began to change, the landscape below coming into view.

"Almost there babe," Emily grinned at Naomi who took her hand within her own squeezing it lightly and caressing the soft skin with her thumb before returning the smile she received as she leant back in her seat, still trying to contain her excitement about what lie ahead of them.

"Finally," the blonde breathed, a wave of contentment engulfing her entire body.

**AN: Ok I have a few ideas as to where to go from here but nothing concrete as of yet so any ideas/contributions are welcome. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the ideas and reviews, much appreciated and confirmed a few of my own ideas**.

Naomi was sprawled across the large double bed, watching in fascination as Emily unpacked their cases, singing along to her Ipod, from what she could make of Emily's husky singing it was 'You look so fine,' by Garbage, a song she had fallen in love with once she'd heard it post coital over at Emily's one time.

Deciding that Emily was too wrapped up in her singing and the unpacking Naomi stealthily crept from the bed over to the wardrobe where Emily was currently hanging various items of clothing, she wrapped her long arms around the petite midsection before her, nuzzling her neck, trying to hold in a bout of laughter as Emily jumped, her earphones falling out in the process.

"Jesus!" Emily reprimanded, settling back into Naomi's firm hold. "What do you think you're doing?" At this Naomi could hold her laughter no more and began roaring unceremoniously, the vibrations reverberating through Emily's small frame, who was still not finding the situation funny in the slightest.

"I'm sorry Ems but who'd you think it was? The bogey man?" Naomi said as her laughter subsided only to restart when Emily turned in her arms glaring at her and giving her a playful slap to her upper arm.

"Ha ha Naomi Campbell, very funny," Emily smirked, her initial shock had subsided and the adorable smile on her beautiful blonde girlfriend's face made it impossible to stay mad at her for too long. Naomi pulled Emily back into her, kissing her forehead, followed by a small kiss on the tip of her nose and finally followed by a short but sweet kiss on her lips, subconsciously licking her own once she'd finished, loving the taste of Emily on her lips. Allowing Emily to go back to unpacking Naomi retreated to where she was previously lain on the bed, it wasn't long however before sleep overtook her.

When Naomi awoke a little while later she awoke to an empty room, slightly confused as to the red heads whereabouts until she heard running water coming from the en suite, smiling as her mind was instantly assaulted with images of a naked Emily Fitch. Sitting up and stretching, Naomi waited patiently for the sound of the water being turned off, which thankfully wasn't long and a towel clad, soaking wet Emily emerged shortly after that, smiling brightly as she saw Naomi was awake. Emily sat down on the edge of the bed, staring deeply into the pools of blue before her, God how she loved those eyes that held so much depth.

"You smell nice," Naomi stated breaking the silence, crawling down the bed with a devious glint in her eye to where Emily was sat.

"I'm all nice and clean, don't you dare," Emily could only watch as the blonde continued on her mission, almost like a lion stalking its prey, suddenly she pounced, knocking the red head off the bed, herself landing on top of her, straddling the now totally naked girl since her towel had fallen off when she'd been knocked flying.

A lustful gaze penetrated the chocolate eyes beneath her, licking her lips Naomi dove in for the kill, attacking the luscious lips beneath her. Hands were soon roaming over the slick naked skin, leaving burning trails wherever they went. Feeling the odds were a bit uneven, Emily swiftly slid her hands up and under Naomi's t-shirt, gliding effortlessly along the smooth skin of her back, feeling every vertebrae beneath her fingers, the higher they went the more Naomi pushed into her, arching her back into the touch. Deftly her t-shirt was removed and thrown out of the way, quickly followed by her discarded bra, allowing Emily free reign on the torso above her, her hands continuing to glide up and down her back however on their final travel back down Emily used her nails instead, causing an almost animalistic growl to escape the blondes lips, her eyes well and truly clouded over with desire.

It wasn't long before the two girls were completely spent, after their passion for one another reached fever pitch, unable to contain the love they felt for the other. Still lying entangled on the carpet, uncaring as to whether or not any of the guests in the adjoining rooms had heard their incredible sex session since after all they didn't plan on making that the last of their trip, not by far. They were insatiable enough back in England, trying to steal moments together in between college and creeping around their family members but now they were in Cyprus with nothing or no one standing in their way, there was no need to be discreet and they didn't intend to be.

"Come on babe I think I need to shower…. Again," Emily grinned at her blonde lover, pulling her up with herself.

"Well obviously since you didn't have me there to wash your back the first time," Naomi hit back in her know it all way, winking at Emily before being lead by the hand towards the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is still following this story and also thank you for all the kind reviews, so you know the drill, enjoy and review, thanks.**

Naomi and Emily had got up pretty early considering they'd had a late night making the most of being together, alone and in a comfy bed. It had been the red head who had awoken first, not wanting to disturb Naomi she'd tried to ignore the memories of the previous night, unsuccessfully mind you since they always seemed to make her incredible amorous, wanting to touch the sleeping blonde, wanting to repeat their previous antics. In the end she'd given in to her feelings and had placed the smallest of kisses onto the partially opened lips of her sleeping lover, her right hand stroking down the toned stomach before her, feeling the slight shiver that coursed through the blonde at her touch, loving that it was her hand causing that effect. Daring to travel slightly further, the red head allowed her hand to skim over a hip and down onto the milky white skin of Naomi's thigh, using her fingertips to make the blonde tremble, it wasn't until her hand was about to make its journey back upwards, along the inside of the thigh that a hand quickly took hold of hers. Brown eyes quickly shifted, meeting stunning blue that were now wide open, a sleepy grin covering the blondes face.

"Well good morning to you to," Naomi mumbled her voice still thick with sleep. "Nice way to be woken up mind you," and with that the blonde had pulled Emily into a deep open mouthed kiss, arousal clearing the last of sleep from her mind.

Now though the two girls were strolling along, hands loosely joined together, without a care in the world through one of the local markets, enjoying the sights and sounds of Cyprus as well as one another's company. It also helped that the weather was gorgeous, the suns rays beating down on their heads and exposed shoulders, it definitely made a nice change from the weather they were used to back in Bristol.

"Babe," Emily said casually as she surveyed the contents on the stalls they walked past. When she realised the blonde was listening to her, waiting for her to continue, Emily spoke again, "thanks for asking me to join you here, I couldn't be happier."

"I want you with me, it wouldn't be the same, so thank you for accepting," Naomi smiled warmly at her Emily, seeing her reflection in the red heads sunglasses, noticing how happy she looked and it was all down to love, Emily's love.

Naomi had left Emily briefly so that they could check out the wares offered on different stalls; Naomi had been captivated immediately by one particular item, a pair of silver necklaces, each with half a broken heart attached that became one whole heart when placed together. Feeling the symbolism attached to the jewellery she knew they were perfect and purchased them immediately, getting a simple engraving on each hoping Emily hadn't noticed.

That evening the girls had enjoyed a simple halloumi salad out on their balcony, watching as the sun began to set, turning the sky a beautiful shade of orange, tinged with reds and pinks.

"Come on, we're going for a walk," Naomi broke the comfortable silence that had settled over them, getting up and hastily slipping her flip flops back on, smiling at the dumbfounded red head. "Come on Ems I promise it'll be worth it," and with that she held out her hand, waiting for the other girl to take hold.

Walking along the beach hand in hand, Naomi couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive about what she was about to do, hoping Emily would like her gesture. Stealing the odd glance at the content red head she willed her nerves to stop jangling, it wasn't until she felt herself being tugged back slightly that she realised Emily had stopped walking and was staring out at the ocean, watching the waves lap at the shore, the sun still setting perfectly.

"Its lovely, this place is lovely," Naomi was left breathless by the breathtaking beauty of the scene before her, glancing at Emily who looked right back at her smiling.

"Its beautiful, just like you," Emily stated simply, watching the slight blush creep onto the blondes cheeks.

"Ems," Naomi started, looking deep into Emily's chocolate orbs, "I almost lost you more times than I care to remember and I cant bear the thought that we almost never happened thanks to my…" Naomi paused biting her bottom lip into her mouth as she searched for the appropriate word, placing a finger to Emily's soft lips when she was about to interrupt. "Cowardice," Naomi continued, exhaling loudly. "I love you so much Ems, the fact that you love me just as much in return sets my soul alight, my heart beats for you and only you," Naomi stopped, gazing into Emily's eyes, watching the emotion flicker in them, the love she had for her blatantly obvious. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small rectangular box, her eyes never leaving Emily's, watching as confusion became apparent on her features.

Emily gasped as Naomi opened the box, taking in the two delicate necklaces joined together. "They're beautiful," she exclaimed, watching as Naomi visibly relaxed.

"I'm glad you like them, I thought they'd be perfect, they symbolise us," Naomi paused again taking a deep breath before continuing. "When I'm with you I'm whole but when we're apart I'm only half the person I can be, I feel like I'm missing something. My heart is missing something and that something is you. So basically when we're apart you've still got my heart, you can carry it with you everywhere, my love will always be with you," Naomi finished, a small, vulnerable smile on her face, her eyes bright with unshed tears, whereas Emily's tears were flowing freely.

Taking out the right necklace Naomi showed Emily the back of it, engraved was simply 'Naomi x' before she gently pushed the girls red hair out of the way, slipping the silver chain out the delicate neck and fastening the necklace.

"I love you more than words can say, more every day, you're so romantic and thoughtful," Emily gushed as she slipped Naomi's necklace on her before pulling her into a loving kiss, kissing the blonde with as much love as she could, her actions mirroring her words as the gentle waves lapped at their feet, the sun now set on another day in their life, the stars above beginning to emerge to look down on them. Pulling back they sat down on the sand holding one another close, content just looking out at the ocean.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please leave a review, im currently undecided as to whether or not this should be the final chapter, it seems a perfect place to end it but im always open to suggestions/ideas. Thanks.**


End file.
